Cargo loads, such as vehicles (e.g., tactical vehicles), are commonly aerially transported as slung loads from carrier aircraft, such as helicopters. Some carrier aircraft are capable of transporting a slung load at a higher speed than the cargo load can safely or reliably withstand. At excessive transport speeds, a high-velocity freestream air flow is incident on the cargo load and applies aerodynamic loads tending to damage the cargo load. For example, when a tactical vehicle is transported as a slung load at speeds of up to 200 knots, which is well above its rated maximum allowable forward flight speed (e.g., over 130 knots for an HMMWV), the aerodynamic loads applied to the vehicle may damage critical components. Examples of in-flight failures of this type include blown out windshields, broken hood latches (permitting the hood to fly open), and blown off hoses in the engine compartment. For this reason, transport forward flight speeds are often limited even though the carrier aircraft is capable of transporting the cargo load at a higher speed.